True Monsters
by XBlack ReaperX
Summary: This place was new, it was dangerous and he wasn't sure if he'd survive it but there was no backing out now. It was up to fate to decide wether his string would be cut or not. All he could do is keep walking forward Rosario vampire xover pairings later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so sorry for any mistakes I have made but yeah it's a Rosario vampire crossover and well it's gonna be kinda slow in the beginning while I get used to this whole writing thing but I hope you stick along for the ride ... Oh and I don't own anything all rights go to their respective owners**

Gazing out the window into the passing landscape his thoughts drifted on the events that led him here... To this bus and off to a strange school. His cerulean eyes closed slowly and he mentally shook his head and berated himself, it doesn't matter what lead him here all that mattered was getting through these next four years. Opening his eyes he swept his hand through his hair removing the shaggy but slightly spiky locks from obscuring his vision and glanced to the side at the only other person riding the bus.

He quickly took in his features, he was thin with black shaggy hair that reached just below the eyebrows and light brown eyes, lingering slightly he noticed the youthful innocence still there, bright eyed and still ignorant to the ugliness of the world. A small sigh escaped his lips not sure whether to consider it a blessing or a curse . He had a light tan complexion and sported the standard uniform for the Academy, a collared white button up shirt tucked into light brown dress pants secured in place by the black belt around his waist and a crimson tie fastened around his neck. Over it all he wore a forest green jacket with white trimmings, it was closed up revealing only a portion of his tie and shirt. If he had to guess he'd say the boy was around five foot nine, about the same height as himself.. Probably in the same grade as well since he looked around fifteen years old. He had taken all this information in an instant so as to not draw any attention unto himself and returned to quietly looking at the passing scenery

Tsukune was overjoyed at the prospect of going to a new school. He had received a letter in the mail stating that he had been accepted to this Academy, he was slightly confused since he hadn't even applied to the school but why question it. The school sounded like an awesome place so what the hell. He couldn't wait to see what kinds of friends hed make, hell maybe he'd find a beautiful girl to woo. A rosy tint spread across his cheeks and he smiled slightly while closing his eyes then he shook himself away from those thoughts mumbling to himself, "No need to get too excited."

Tsukune again noticed the boy sitting across the isle by the window , he had already been sitting there when he had first boarded the bus but hadn't really given him too much attention. He looked him over for the first time, like himself he wore the standard academy outfit, the only difference being his jacket was left open , blue eyes and long spiky blond hair, it reached to the base of his neck in the back with it framing his face hanging loosely around chin level and one bang in the middle between his eyes midway down his nose, his ears jutted out slightly from the mane of hair. What really caught his attention were the strange markings on his cheeks, he had 3 parallel scars going horizontally on each cheek. 'Weird...' He thought to himself while giving him a strange look. Although being the friendly guy he was he opened his mouth to strike up a conversation with his fellow student but just as quickly shut it as he seemed to be staring intently outside and returned to looking onward.

Xxxxxxx

A relieved look crossed Tsukune's face as they had finally reached the end of a long tunnel and the bus slowed to a halt. The driver spun a handle and the doors swung open, "Final stop kiddies."

He grinned slightly as he heard footsteps echo throughout the bus as the two boys slowly walked forward in single file. The one with brown hair leading with the blond following close behind. Ah he just knew these next few years would be interesting !

Tsukune strolled up to the front and stopped as the bus driver reached out lightly tugging at his jacket sleeve as he was walking out. Pausing, Tsukune turned back to look at the man he wore a buttoned navy blue jacket over a white dress shirt and a dark blue green tie. He also sported a navy cap with an insignia in the front, he kept it low so it shadowed his eyes but he could still see the wispy pointed mustache styled so that the middle was gone and only the edges were present.

Without looking up the bus driver drawled out, "You best be careful.." He paused gripping the wheel a little tighter with his spotless white gloved hand, "...Yokai Academy is a very dangerous a place," He grinned widely showing off his pristine white teeth and tilted his head up revealing his glowing eyes, " You might just die!" He chuckled to himself lowly and let go of Tsukune's jacket as the boy stumbled back in shock tripping on the step and landing on the cold hard ground flat on his butt.

Tsukune looked up in fear at the freak that was the bus driver who again was looking down hiding his face from view, acting like nothing had even happened. A myriad of questions flowing through his head in a chaotic whirlwind. What the hell was his problem ? What did he mean it was a dangerous place ? Those eyes, he couldn't even come up with a rational explanation for that ! Most importantly, what the fuck did he mean he might die ?! He shook his head vigorously to regain some semblance of composure then quickly scrambled up, not wanting to stick around that weird man any longer and walked off quickly without even a glance back at the bus.

Seeing Tsukune's hasty retreat in his peripheral he trembled slightly barely being able to contain his laughter.

Composing himself, his eyes glanced up to the rear view mirror and saw his next victim approach the exit. He already knew they were normal humans but why they were here, well he couldn't fathom a reason why the headmaster would allow them to cross the boundary and enter the school. His mouth twitched up slightly but he was sure gonna have a little fun with the ningen before they inevitably died.

He sat there as the blonde approached before seeing his feet pause facing him. "Ano, thank you for the ride bus driver-san," he heard him say quietly while he leaned forward in a slight bow. The bus driver smiled. A respectful kid, there weren't many of those this day and age. He saw as the boy straighted himself and extended his hand in a greeting, "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" The bus driver paused for dramatic effect then without looking up shook his hand slowly. "Pleasure to meet you Naruto," he replied before looking up and showing Naruto those eerie glowing eyes, "My name is Nurari." He flashed Naruto a chilling grin

Naruto tensed at the sight of his eyes. It took all his willpower not to loose his composure in front of this man. He closed his eyes, mentally calming himself, then opened them. Naruto gave the man a wide smile, "Interesting eyes you got there Nurari-San. " he laughed quietly to diffuse the tension in the air. "But I really must be on my way. I don't want to be late on the first day, sayonara, " he blurted out quickly before letting go and leaving the bus. He stepped on the hard ground and heard the squeak of the doors closing. His eyes relaxed into a blank stare taking in the area. The dead desiccated trees littering the place, the strange and poorly done pumpkin headed scarecrow, the blood red sea sitting idly below the steep cliff. One thing was abundantly clear. He was in unfamiliar territory. A place where things where not as they seemed and he needed to be careful lest he succumb to an untimely death.

Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets Naruto turned towards the dead forest and walked onward. The academy waited. He spared one last glance at the retreating bus before continuing on the desolate path into the dark forest.

Xxxxx

The bus driver adjusted his rear view mirror. The sight of Naruto's turning head was the last thing he saw before entering the tunnel once again. 'I wonder how they're gonna die, maybe they'll be found dismembered with all their juicy insides plastered everywhere,' he thought offhandedly before whistling a tune

Xxxxx

The cawing of the crows echoed throughout the dark forest and Tsukune was in full blown panic mode. There where gravestones everywhere and the crows staring at him with their beady red eyes was not helping.

Tsukune's hadn't noticed it before because of that creepy bus driver but this place was downright scary! He shuffled through his jacket pocket for his phone. He was lost, the place was seriously creeping him out. A familiar voice was what he needed before he had a nervous breakdown. He clumsily fidgeted with the phone before dialing a number then paused. No signal. That couldn't be good. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself. 'Well fuck...' He thought in no small amount of despair. He hung his head down in resignation. What was he gonna do now?

A sharp pain resonated from his back knocked him out of his stupor as his eyes widened in pain. He fell to the ground as a bike and a girl flew over them. With his face buried in the dirt he heard the crashing of the bike and the rough roll of the girl. A muffled "Ow," was all he could muster out. Putting his palms out Tsukune's slowly raised himself up from the ground . He shook his head slightly and looked at the girl. His face reddened. The girl was absolutely stunning ! Long pink hair and emerald green eyes that made his heart flutter. She had fair skin and an angular face. His eyes traveled downward, around her neck was a black choker with a silver cross with a red gem adorning the center hanging loosely. Next he saw her buttoned up green Yokai Academy jacket finally he reached her brown and green plaid skirt which was very very short. Not that he was complaint or anything . He got even redder as he saw her long smooth legs.

"Im so sorry! I sometimes get dizzy because of my anemia. Please forgive me!" She begged while looking at him with her big innocent eyes being on the verge of tears

"Oh no! Don't worry it is totally fine!" Tsukune blurted out reassuring her while waving it off

"Oh dear," she looked at him concerned .

Tsukune looked at her confused,"Is everything okay?"

Quickly pulling out a white handkerchief she rushed forward and wiped the blood slowly dripping from his nose. She looked at the blood stained handkerchief and a dazed expression arose upon her face. "Gomennasai," she apologized, "I can't control myself when I smell blood... You see I'm a vampire."

Opening her mouth she displayed her razor sharp fangs and attached her mouth to the unsuspecting Tsukune's neck. His eyes widened in shock not sure what exactly was happening as she sucked away. The girl detached herself with a content sigh escaping her mouth then licking her lips

"Arigatou, your the first live person I've ever drank from. Your blood is so much tastier than the blood bags," she smiled shyly while thanking him. "My name is Akashiya Moka."

Tsukune would have yelled in pain but the strange thing was it hadn't hurt all too much when she bit him. He looked up to see her expecting eyes and quickly stuttered out a reply, " T-Tsukune Aono."

She smiled wider. He smiled back."Will you be my friend?" She asked hopefully. He smiled more "Of course!" He assured her quickly before they both got up from the ground with Tsukune going to her bike and lifting it up from the ground. Moka thanked him quickly before taking hold of the handles.

"Say Moka-san, I'm kinda lost. Do you think you could help me get to the school?" He asked shyly. He was a little embarrassed about not being able to find his way to the school

Moka looked at him happily, "Of course, just follow me and we will be there in no time! "

An overjoyed Tsukune eagerly followed her lead.

Xxxxxx

Naruto stood leaning against a tree not far from their meeting with his arms crossed. He had seen and heard the entire exchange. "Vampire huh..." He said to himself lowly. This place was strange indeed. Uncrossing his arms he stood up straight and walked off towards the school. The logical course of action from here was to keep a low profile and not draw any attention to himself. There was no telling who or more precisely what dwelled here and what they were capable of. Naruto being pragmatic by nature wasn't inclined towards any surprises so from here on out hed keep his guard up .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:sorry for the long wait was super busy these last two weeks, I'll try and pick it up. oh and don't forget to follow or review its always good motivation!

Chatter echoed as students were gathered in the great hall seated in organized rows waiting for the orientation to begin. A man wearing a white robe with a silver cross hanging loosely from his neck and a hood over his head obscuring his eyes from view casually walked to the lectern in the center of the stage. Coughing softly to clear his throat. Tapping the microphone lightly to check if it was functioning correctly he proceeded to make his announcement."Welcome students! As some of you may know my name is Mikogami Tenmei and I am the headmaster of this fine institution. To all the old faces I see congratulations on surviving the past year and to the many new faces, know this... Attending Yokai Academy is a privilege and should be treated as such. All the rules placed are to be followed without fail." He paused then looked up, his eyes glowing ominously and an evil tone lacing his voice, "any infractions will be dealt with swiftly and severely." Lowering his head slightly to shadow his eyes once more he clapped his hands together softly and smiled, " But do not worry children I'm sure each and every one of you will act like the model students I know you are! Now look to your left then to your right...these are your peers and your fellow classmates. We have all the the students attending Yokai Academy sit through this orientation so they can meet their upperclassmen and underclasses so don't be afraid to introduce yourselves and socialize. Hmm... " He tapped his chin in thought. "Well I think that is pretty much it, so learn all you can and have a great year. Oh, in the back you will find your schedules being handed out by the staff. Now please get them in an orderly fashion and proceed to your home room class " ending his speech Mikogami retreated from the lectern and exited through right stage.

Xxxx

Tsukune sat to the right of Moka. He fidgeted with his hands during the whole presentation. This school had creeped him the fuck out, the scenery was gaunt to say the least. The headmaster had been just as freaky as the bus driver and no one seemed to notice and Moka... She had said she was a vampire. He glanced over at her as she tracked the headmaster with her eyes as he left. She looked so innocent.

'She can't be a vampire..' He thought to himself while subconsciously feeling his neck where she had bit him. His eyes widened slightly. The wound was gone, no puncture marks not even a sore feeling ... Had he imagined everything. Those weird eyes and Moka biting him? He would have staked his life on it but everything said otherwise, 'Fuck I'm going crazy!' He shook his head to clear his thoughts before rubbing his eyes. He was just tired.

Seeing everyone stand Moka stood from her seat as well and looked over at her new friend. Words could not describe how lucky she felt to meet someone as sweet as Tsukune, who was nice enough to become her very first friend. She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Tsukune-Kun we should go get our schedules together! " she said enthusiastically while leading him through the row of seats

Tsukune reddened slightly at the contact and stuttered out a quick reply as he followed, "A-ah of course Moka-San."

Xxxxx

'Mikogami apparently has a penchant for the theatrics.' Naruto thought to himself nonchalantly as Mikogami left, 'Although he does bring up a valid point , if I'm to make any progress here I need friends to collect information from.'

A flash of black appeared as he walked to collect his schedule. Naruto looked at the man and two things became abundantly clear, whoever this man was he wasn't an average student. One, he wasn't wearing the academy uniform signifying he must be part of a special group within the school. Two, he carried some form of authority since he was flanked by another student wearing a similar outfit. Deciding it'd be in his best interest to introduce himself Naruto sped up accidentally bumping into him and falling back on his butt. The students both turned instantly giving Naruto the opportunity to analyze them more closely.

They both wore black vests with white trimming and a coat over in the same color scheme along with black slacks. The first had brown spiky hair a tan complexion and dark brown eyes. The taller one seemed to be the leader, he wore a white band around his left arm with an insignia he couldn't identify. Long straight blond her reaching mid back thrown back giving an easy view of his facial features, large pointed ears, pale skin, and strange eyebrows that seemed far too small. His calculating gold eyes stared down at him conveying his irritation.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before opening his eyes. He quickly apologized,"Gomennasai, I didn't see you there senpai!" Standing up from the ground he extended his hand to the man to properly greet him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto it's nice to meet you." He greeted politely albeit with slightly embarrassed look on his face. His hand lingered in the air without a response.

A loud slap resounded as his hand was thrown away by the other student. Naruto stepped back in feigned shock."Ow! what was that for! " He exclaimed in surprise as he nursed his injured hand.

"Who do you think you are loser, do you have any idea who your talking to? That's Kuyō-sama, head of the Public Safety Commission and he could wipe you from existence with a flick of his finger." He said venomously while glaring at Naruto for the apparent disrespect.

Naruto took another step back seeing the other boy start to take some physical changes , his nails elongated to claws his skin started to shine slightly to an almost scaly appearance.

Kuyō raised his hand annoyed. "Enough Hideki!" Kuyō said with authority .

"B-but Kuyō-sama ..."

"I won't repeat myself again, it's against school rules to transform especially right now surrounded by the entire student body..." Glancing at Hideki he then leveled an indignant stare at Naruto, "...besides trash like him isn't worth the effort."

Hideki looked down submissively " Of course, my apologies."

Kuyō turned without another word and walked off followed closely by his subordinate who had already reverted to a more normal appearance.

'Interesting...' Naruto thought idly as his jaded eyes stared at their retreating forms. His hand falling limply at his side. There wasn't any need to pretend any further. He had to admit even though things didn't go as planned he learned valuable information. Apparently all these students had a secondary form and considering Moka was a vampire they all didn't possess the same traits or abilities. Staring at the floor he furrowed his brows slightly at the realization that he was at a disadvantage. Naruto's eyes hardened with resolve knowing he was gonna have to do some questionable things to obtain information. "Knowledge is power.." Whispered out Naruto, quoting someone he once knew. Like nothing had ever happened his eyes brightened as his façade was raised once more before walking off to collect his schedule. It wouldn't do him any good reminiscing the old days .

Xxxx

A frustrated groan escaped Tsukune's lips as he clutched a piece of paper in his hand. He had no idea where his home room was. Moka had been separated in the crowd while leaving the hall so he couldn't ask her.

He cursed while looking around frantically for someone to help. His first day and already he was gonna be late to class.

Green entered his peripherals. 'Yes! Another student I'm sure he will help me out.' He thought excitedly before running over quickly waving at him.

"Excuse me!" Tsukune called

The student paused and turned toward him before replying, "Yeah, can I help you?"

An embarrassed Tsukune stuttered out his answer , "A-Ano , I'm kinda lost I can't find my homeroom and class I was wondering if you could help me out. " Opening the paper once more he read aloud " It's Class E-3 and the teacher is Shizuka Nekonome." Pausing for a reply

His fellow student nodded before jutting his thumb behind him . "Yeah E-3 is down the hall to the right, it's the third door on the left.

Relief flooded Tsukune before bowing slightly in gratitude, "Arigatou!" He thanked quickly before jogging down the hall to his class .

Without sparing another glance the strange student walked on and akin to a mirage he faded from existence , as if he had never been there in the first place.

Xxxx

'Idiot.' Naruto thought to himself as Shizuka took role. He was seated in the back of the class on the end where the window was located. Similar to the ride there his eyes drifted to the scenery outside as he rested his chin on the palm of his left hand

Shizuka was a petite woman standing at around 5'4 looking to be around her mid to late 20's . She had dark blond hair that reached just above her shoulders. It was parted in the middle so it framed her face with the top having to protrusions on either side reminiscent of cat ears. Cream colored skin and perpetually closed eyes with pink framed reading glasses that rested loosely upon her nose. Around her neck was a necklace with a brass bell that hung just above the cleavage of her ample breasts. Above her low cut orange top was an undone collared white short sleeved shirt, followed by a brown short skirt that reached mid thigh showing off her long legs that led to glossy black four inch high heels.

She mumbled to herself as she checked off each student. 'Hmm we seem to be missing one..' She scanned the room again, the pen resting on her lips before shrugging and moving to mark the student absent before the door suddenly burst open revealing a winded Tsukune

Tsukune gathered his breath before looking up. The whole class was staring. These things always had to happen to him now he was probably gonna get detention or worse. He shuddered internally when he remembered orientation, maybe they'd send him to that creepy headmaster. Cursing his luck he looked at the woman at the front and quickly apologized. "Gomennasai Nekonome-sensei I got lost and couldn't f..."

Shizuka giggled and waved him off, "Oh don't worry It's fine, your not in any trouble just find a seat." She smiled not being able to get past how adorably inncocent her students were. Youth was such a wonderful thing. She saw him look around for a seat.

In the middle Moka's eyes lit up not believing her luck not only was her very first friend here but they also shared the same homeroom. She quickly raised her and waving vigorously at him, "Tsukune-Kun over here!" She called enthusiastically.

Relief flooded Tsukune as he saw Moka's hand wave at him and he quickly walked over to her. All the while hearing the disgruntled murmurs of the male side of the class.

"Why is she Moka-san so happy to see him?"

"There's nothing special about that guy.."

"I could take him ... He doesn't deserve her attention !" One called loudly

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

Tsukune's resolve faded as he walked further into the class. If only he could just dissapear. He hadn't even don't anything and they already didn't like him! His shoulders slumped in defeat before finally reaching his destination. Only to frown slightly.

Moka looked up at her friend and saw his down trodden expression. Quickly realizing that there wasn't an open seat next to her she politely asked the boy next to her "Ano, excuse me that's my friends Tsukune and well I was wondering do you think he can have your seat I would really appreciate it." She looked at him pleadingly her hands clasped together by her chest.

The boy quickly got up. "Of course Moka-San, I'd do anything for you!" As he left he shot Tsukune a dirty look which he was oblivious to before Tsukune sat in the open seat. They both smiled at each other happy at the turn of events.

Naruto watched how the other boy turned to puddy warily as he remembered earlier in the class. When Moka had first entered she had been assaulted by cries of admiration from the entire male side of the class. Yelling things like "Oh my god! She's beautiful" or "Please be my girlfriend!" and other absurdities along those lines and receiving no small amount of envy from the female half. In a way that was power in and of itself, being able to manipulate others with just a word afterall desire attraction and lust were powerful emotions and possessing enchanting looks such as hers it would be easy for her to bend any man to her will. Luckily, from the looks of her she was far too innocent to even notice what she was capable of.

Seeing as everything had settled down Shizuka greeted the class,"Meow, Hello students as all of you know my name is Nekonome Shizuka but I'd like for you to call me Shizuka-sensei! Being your homeroom teacher I get to go over the school rules and its objectives." She clasped her hands enthusiastically. " As all of you should know the main goal of Yokai Academy is to prepare you to blend into society and coexist peacefully with the humans."

Tsukune's eyes widened and for the first time he noticed the cat tail swaying around lazily behind Shizuka. His heart skipped a beat, glancing around nervously and seeing no reactions to her weird speech his shoulders slunk slightly as she continued or she would have if she hadn't been interrupted by a boy

"I don't know why we even bother trying to coexist, we should just kill those weak humans and in the case of the women.." Licking his lips lustfully, " I say we just molest them ." He grinned menacingly as Shizuka waved it off laughing lightly

"Oh you, You know we can't do that. We've lived peacefully with the humans for hundreds of years, so long in fact that us monsters are now considered mere myth and a good thing too since they almost wiped us out before we were forced into hiding" Replied Shizuka as the boy scoffed, "Which brings me too the first and most important rule at Yokai Academy, in order to best train you for your inevitable transition into human society you are all to remain in human form during your tenure here. Transforming into your monster self is strictly forbidden and oh! Try not to kill each other while you're here. Any questions?" She said while scanning the room. A hand went up. "Yes ?"

"Ne sensei, can humans ever find the school?"

"Good question! Nope, they can't and even if they could somehow find the Academy it is surrounded by a barrier that prevents humans from entering the grounds.

"Ano, what if a human was somehow able to enter. What would happen then ?"

Sizuka tapped her chin in thought, "Well since it's never happened before I'm not entirely sure but I think we'd kill them... Or something. Any more questions ? "

She waited a second before starting her lecture and Tsukune was sweating profusely in fear. If they found out that he was human well he was fucked they'd kill him or eat him. Who knew ! He glanced over at Moka, he hadn't imagined it all, she was a vampire and she had bitten him but then his eyes softened... Maybe all monsters aren't evil . He hadn't been directly attacked and they all seemed to act like normal teenagers . He sighed, 'I can't leave Moka, she's been nothing but kind this entire time. I'll stay for her.' He thought to himself determined.

Naruto sat there silently analyzing all the information he had heard. He subtly looked around the room, ' Monsters, that's what they are. ' Then his eye landed on Tsukune and Moka, 'He seems to be taking the news well.' he thought offhandedly. As he wasn't running away in terror or paralyzed by fear. He focused on Moka a little more. It was probably because of her that hes able to maintain his composure. Taking out his pen and opening his notebook he began to take notes on the lesson.. He was a student afterall he had to act like it .

Xxxx

Moka and Tsukune leisurely walked down the hall chatting casually when a boy stepped in front of them. He had tan skin and shoulder length chocolate brown hair messily slicked back with a few short strands falling into his face. His academy jacket was left unbuttoned his shirt untucked with a loose red tie around his collar. A smirk was plastered on his face as he slowly looked Moka from head to toe. The arrogance came off him in waves.

"Hey, you are Akashiya Moka correct ? " she nodded. pointing a thumb at himself he continued," My name is Komiya Saizou, saw you and class and let me say.." A lecherous smile crept up on his face, "You are absolutely sexy and I want you."

Moka smiled uncomfortably. She was nice by nature but Saizou just gave her bad vibes. "Ano, I'm sorry but I'm with Tsukune right now and I can't really hang out with you. "She apologized quickly while hooking her arm in Tsukune's thinking it would put him off. She was wrong.

Quicker than either of them could comprehend Tsukune was in the air suspended by Saizou's hand. Saizou gripped Tsukune's shirt tightly as he threw him into the grey lockers. The sudden force knocking some sense back into the shocked Tsukune.

Saizou was absolutely livid. His smile had since faded into a vicious snarl. "You'd really pick this piece of trash over me?! " He slammed him against the locker once more. "Look how pathetic he is, can't even fight back."

Moka eyes watered, "Saizou-San please let him go!" She pleaded. Why would he hurt Tsukune like that? She didn't know what to do...fight? She wouldn't stand a chance. She looked into his furious brown eyes which quickly changed into ones of surprise as a small object collided with his nose.

Saizou reeled back in a mixture of pain and shock dropping Tsukune as he instead grabbed his bleeding nose. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He roared furiously, his eyes scanning the halls for whoever was responsible. A glimpse of someone making a swift exit into the crowd was all the insentive he needed. He grimaced as he touched his tender nose. He glanced at Tsukune and Moka, 'I'll finish this later.' He thought to himself as he got up and quickly ran off without a word.

Tsukune sat on the floor still dazed from the assault. A hand entered his peripheral. Looking up he saw it belonged to Moka and gratefully took it.

"Arigatou Moka-San." Thanked Tsukune as he got up. "What a creep..."

Moka nodded vigorously "Mhmm! Ano..." She looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't help" She said as she looked up through teary eyes. She hated being so weak. If only she was there.

A pang of guilt resonated within Tsukune, he was too weak to defend himself and Moka had gotten hurt. How pathetic was he? Hugging her gently he reassured her, "Moka-San don't be sorry it's okay ! I'm perfectly fine!" Doing a quick spin he showed her that other than being a little dirty he was unhurt.

Instantly brightening Moka beamed at him, "I'm so glad Tsukune-kun!" She paused and looked down shyly, her hands fiddling around with themselves nervously. "Ano, since your alright do you think I could get some of your blood. It's just soooooo good, I can't help wanting more!" She gushed out

Blushing Tsukune stuttered out a quick, "O-Of course Moka-san." Tilting his head slightly he felt fangs pierce his skin. It hurt for a split second before fading into a dull pull as his blood was sucked. His vision blurred for an instant before she pulled away.

"Arigatou! " She thanked before hooking the dazed Tsukune's arm and walking off together .

Xxxxxx

Naruto leaned against a wall, hands in his pocket, head tilted down and his bangs obscuring his face. He waited for the loud rapid footsteps barreling down the hall perpendicular to his to pass by. He scoffed lightly to himself after Saizou passed him by. The fool had no idea of what lurked in his surroundings and that would get him killed one day. Shaking himself out of his musing he casually walked down the hall and out the school for a breath of fresh air.

A hand reached from the side, grabbed him by his jacket and threw him to the cold hard ground. Using his palms for support he looked up at his attacker. 'Interesting' Naruto thought to himself as he got up. It was the boy from earlier, Kūyo's subordinate. "Hideki-San ... Did I do something wrong? " He asked with fearful eyes, a slight quiver in his voice .

Hideki smirked at the pathetic boy infromt of him he'd enjoy taking his life. A long forked tongue slipped out of his mouth and flicked around. "I know your secret boy! I know what you are and as per school rules... You are sentenced to Death!" He exclaimed maliciously

Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second 'He can't know...That's impossible!' Looking up at him his eyes changed to ones filled with confusion. "Uh sorry senpai... I don't know what your talking about ." The anger in Hideki's eyes flared and lunged at Naruto. Lifting him by the throat Naruto wheezed out, "Please... L-let me go..." The grip on his throat increased making it harder for him to breath before thrown to the ground roughly once more. Small droplets of blood splattered to the floor as Naruto clutched the wound on his neck.

Hideki flicked his tongue again, "Don't take me for a fool I come from a very rare and very special race of monster. Every monster has a specific addition to their scent indicating what species they are. I smelled none from you. Others may not be able to see it since we are in a school composed of monster...I'll admit you even had me fooled for a second and that act was superb but you can't fool me ningen!" He looked as Naruto stood up shakily his head hanging limply and bangs shadowing his face. A smirk worked its way onto his face knowing he was gonna tear that human apart. It was time to end it. Slowly a transformation began to occur, his eyes morphed into sharp slits, skin turned into glossy black scales and his neck began to elongate as sharp black claws sprouted from his fingers before he faltered in shock. Naruto stood before him a pitch black tanto held in reverse grip. He stood there in silence as a thin red line appeared on his neck and blood seeped out slowly. The last image he saw before blackness overtook his vision was a crazed grin on Naruto's face. 'Bastard..' He thought as his head separated from his shoulders.

"Cut..Cut...Till the head comes off~" Sang Naruto softly as the wound on his neck sizzled away, the malicious grin never leaving his face. He bent down touching the pool of blood where the body lay. Killing was the only time he felt alive... The only time where the void inside him felt filled. If only for just a moment. It was the only thing he was ever good at. He stared at the blood coating his fingers mesmerized by red liquid. He straightened up and walked over to the severed head. "Tsk Hideki, your theatricality is what got you killed. If you are going to kill someone don't talk, do it! " With that he flicked his wrist splattering the blood from his blade onto the floor before returning it to the holster that was secured horizontally across the small of his back. Glancing at the glazed eyes of his victim for a second he kicked it and walked off. There wasn't a need to hide the body, after all killing other students was apparently a common occurrence. 'I hope he didn't tell anyone else..' He thought idly


End file.
